Life In Dauntless
by Agent FourTris
Summary: Matt has chosen Dauntless but how easy will initiation be? what happens after initiation? Tris is Matt's instructor and falls in love with her. But theres another girl! NO WAR! this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the choosing ceremony, today I would say goodbye to my little sister Susan. I had already decided on Dauntless although my aptitude test reviled Abnegation, Dauntless and Amity…. Divergent I was told. Susan had a hard time being selfless and being "selfish" was not tolerated in Abnegation. So I helped her and slowly she was getting better. Last night she said and I quote "quit being a moron! I can handle myself!" But I was still worried…. Would she be ok on her own? Surely father would notice and she would be scolded.

PAGE BREAK

I tuned out as the other names were called to choose their faction. I was thinking, Do I really want to be Dauntless? Just as I was making a list of pros and cons my name was called. I made my way up and was passed the knife. "Choose wisely" I remember my father saying the night before. So I cut my palm and let my blood drip over the coals. The other Dauntless pumped their fists in the air.

PAGE BREAK

I heard the train whistle and someone yelled "JUMP" so I jumped and made it onto the train but slipped a little. A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me in "Hi I'm Elise." A short redhead girl said "I'm Matt" I told her. "I heard a Candor didn't make it on the train." I barely could hear her over the sound of the train "I'm surprised I made it" I replied.

We approached a rooftop and amazingly people started to jump onto it! "Oh my god" Elise said. I made the landing but scraped my hands pretty bad, Then a man that I didn't notice starts talking "Hello! I am Max! One of the leaders of Dauntless! You will be required to jump from this rooftop to begin initiation! Who wants to go first?" this surprised me because we had no idea what was below, we could be committing suicide! Then out of the middle of the crowd a female voice said "I will!" I turned around to find….. Elise. "Ok then! We have our first jumper!" Max exclaimed happily. Just then I realized something, she was wearing Amity red.


	2. The Tour

Elise jumped first, then a Dauntless, then an Erudite. Next up was me. As I jumped I felt like I was flying! I landed in the net with a slight thud. Then the most beautiful girl I have ever seen helped me out and said "Welcome to Dauntless.". I walked up beside Elise and waited. Once everyone jumped and was safely down the other instructor- Who was quite intimidating- said "I am four and this is Tris" motioning to the beautiful girl "She will be training the transfers and I will be training the Dauntless born." then they took us on some boring tour….. well it was boring until we got to the pit "this is the pit" Tris-I think her name was- told us "And that's the chasm, you jump you die. This reminds us of the fine line between being brave and being stupid!" then she showed us the dormitories and told us when to meet for dinner.

An Erudite boy walked up to me and said "Wow isn't she smoking' hot?" then some Candor chipped in "There's some relationship between her and Four, they give each other certain looks." I thought about that and realised she was right, I noticed that too. "we should back off then. Four kind of scares me." I admitted "Oh I'm matt by the way" I quickly added "I'm Erin" the Erudite boy said "I'm Jess. We should get to dinner." the Candor girl said.

PAGE BREAK

We were eating what I was told was called a "hamburger". It was a round piece of meat with red and yellow sauce on it or "ketchup and mustard" Erin told me. I was sitting with Elise, Erin and Jess. The more I looked at Elise the more I noticed how pretty she was. I looked over to where Four and Tris were sitting. I could see them holding hands under the table and trying to be secret about it "hey guys" I whispered "Four and Tris are holding hands, we were right!" I told them "good thing we backed off" Erin said. I took a few sneaky glances at Elise; her red hair was in braids now. I decided to take a walk.

**A/N Thanks for the support so far guys! I need some more names for other initiates, all ideas will be considered! Please Follow And Favourite If You Like It!- **_**Jos**_


End file.
